


Prologue

by Ashdragon9340



Series: Precious [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashdragon9340/pseuds/Ashdragon9340





	Prologue

"Oh look my minions are here." The blond boy said as two adults came outside to sit on the patio with their toddlers. 

"Stop calling them your minions, Octavian." Sally said looking at the blond boy amused.

"Why does he call them his minions again?" Persephone asked looking back at Sally. 

"My daughter is not your minion." A cold voice said. "Why do you even need minions?." Hades asked sternly as he came outside. 

"But they are my minions for when I take over the world." Octavian snorted rolling his eyes. "Right Theseus?"

The black haired boy looked up innocently from the Italian boy's lap in the grass. 

"Yeah." He smiled widely getting up from his spot making the small Italian boy groan in annoyance. Theseus settled himself in Octavian's lap. "Octavian will take over the world and Nico will be the muscle, and Tyson and Hazel are the minions."

"And where do you fit in to this?" A calming cheerful voice asked gaining the attention of his son. "Well?"

"Well Octavian is too mean to rule the world and Nico is well he's Nico." Theseus giggled as the small Italian boy from earlier came and sat across the other two boys. Theseus leaned over and stretched himself between the two boys. "So they need someone nice so I'm the face of the mission because Octavian said I had the cutest face."

"No I didn't." Octavian growled his face turning bright red. 

The four adults looked at eachother before looking back at the three boys who were only about five and planning to take over the world, it was adorable. 

"What if they don't want to be minions?" Sally asked. 

"Too bad."

"What?" Theseus said sitting up with a frown. "They don't want to be minions."

"It's not they're choice." Octavian said. 

"Tavy that's not nice if they don't want to be minions then they're not minions." Theseus said standing up and going over to his mother who had his little brother in his lap. "Do you want to be my minion Ty?" 

"Maybe you're too nice." Octavian grumbled.

"Don't be mean to Thess." Nico said glaring at Octavian. 

"Don't tell me what to do di Angelo."

The two started bickering back and forth causing Thess to turn away from his younger sibling. He frowned going over to the two fighting boys. 

"Guys don't yell at eachother it's not nice." Theseus said but they just ignored him. Nico growled and pushed Ovtavian causing the boy to stumble slightly. "Hey! Stop it!" Theseus exclaimed gaining the attention of the adults. 

"Don't push me you idiot." Octavian said raising a hand to hit the boy. 

"Octavian!" Theseus exclaimed grabbing his arm only to me pushed back. 

Theseus tripped over his feet and fell down hitting his head on the picnic table with a loud smack. He shrieked in pain and held his head as he cried. 

"Theseus!" Sally exclaimed giving Poseidon the two year old before going over to her son who was crying. "What's wrong?"

"My he-head hurts." Theseus cried. 

"Thess?" Nico asked. 

"Poseidon dear get Percy and Triton into the car." Sally said as she saw the blood soaking her son's hair. 

"I. I. I didn't mean to." Octavian said his eyes large with fear. 

"It's okay Octavian." Sally said. "Theseus is just going to go to the hospital to get his head checked." She said as Theseus was sobbing in her arms. "You did nothing wrong."

"It hurts." Theseus cried. 

"I know I know just hold on okay."

"Here." Persephone said coming to Sally with a towel. 

"Thank you." Sally said putting the towel on her son's wound. 

"Ow." He winced 

Nico saw the white towel start turning red as Sally went in the house. Nico glared at Octavian. 

"You hurt Thess." Nico growled. 

"I didn't mean too! It was your fault for pushing me first!"

"Boys." Hades said interrupted the two. Nico looked up at his father. "Both of you are responsible for Theseus' injury. Nico go upstairs to your room." Nico looked to the ground and quickly went inside. "And you, I think it is time for you to go home." 

"Yes sir." Octavian said following Hades into the house. 

"I'll be back, I'm going to take Octavian home." Hades said missing Persephone's cheek. 

"Papa?" Hazel asked looking up at her father. "What's wrong with Thess?"

"He's hurt so Sally went to go make his booboo go away." Hades answered. 

\----

"Thess are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah." Theseus said not looking at his older brother, Triton. "A little."

"Nico wants to see you, is that okay?" Triton asked.

"I guess." Theseus shrugged As he continued to color on the floor with his legs crossed. 

"Thess." Nico said as he came in the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." 

"Nothing hurts right."

"No."

Nico frowned, Thess was usually never like this usually. Even when he broke his wrist last year from falling off the slide he was still happy and excited. 

"I'm sorry." Nico said sitting behind Theseus. The side just ignored him shrugging as he continued to color. "What are you coloring?" Nico asked looking over the boy's shoulder. The boy shrugged. "I missed you Thess."

"Theseus." The boy looked up at his door seeing his mom coming in with somebody trailing behind him. "Someone's here to see you."

"Hi Theseus." Octavian said sighly. "I missed you a lot." He said stepping forward but stopped when he saw Theseus flinch."

"I want to be alone." Theseus said getting up and crawling into his bed. 

Nico looked at the boy's back with sadness. 

"I guess I'll see you later Thess." Nico said standing up and walking out the room after Sally and Octavian. 

After everyone was gone Theseus let out a sniffle and curled himself in a ball. It was his fault for his best friends to fight so why should he get to keep them?


End file.
